


Seventeen (and coming out for the first time)

by ethan_green



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, beanies, gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_green/pseuds/ethan_green
Summary: The Smoke Club + Oliver and Alice coming out stories! Written for my boyfriend because I love them---No order, none of them will be misgendered in any of the chapters.
Relationships: Alice/Deb, Oliver/Danny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Oliver (Non-binary)

Oliver opened the door to Beanies anxiously. Their boyfriend sat at one of the tables, waiting with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and an insanely sweet peppermint frappe. Already, a bit of the tightness in their chest lessened.

“Ollie!” Danny grinned, jumping up to wrap his long arms around them. He smelled like weed and hot cheetos, but Oliver loved it.

“Hey, Dan,” they smiled weakly. 

“I got you your drink. Deb and Alice will be here soon,” he added, frowning at them. “Are you okay? You look kinda sick.”

“I have something to tell you,” Oliver said, drumming their fingers on the table.

“Sure, babe, what’s up?” Danny played with one of his pens. “It’s nothing bad, right? Like, you didn’t murder someone, right?”

“No, I didn’t kill anyone,” they fixed him with a look. “Can you please be serious for a second?”

“Yes, sorry, I’m serious.”

“Thank you,” Oliver sipped their hot chocolate and took a huge breath. “I’mnonbinary.”

“What?”  
  
“I-I’m non-binary. I use they/them pronouns.” Oliver squeezed their eyes shut. They felt like their heart was about to leap out of their chest.

“Oh thank god,” Danny exhaled. “Babe, I’m super proud of you for finding the courage to come out to me, but oh my god, I thought you were gonna break up with me.”

“No!” they laughed, “So, you’re not upset right?”

“No, Ollie, god, I’m not upset. So, uh, are you going by a new name or something?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his datemate’s cheek.

“Not that different, but I was thinking Oliver.”

“I like it. It’s sweet,” Danny sipped his peppermint frappe. “I love you, Oliver.”

Oliver blushed. “I love you too, Danny.”

Alice and Deb joined them soon after, ordering a coffee with cream and sugar and a raspberry tea respectively. 

“Hey, guys, what do me and Deb have in common?” Oliver asked.

“What?”

“We’re both non-binosaurs.”

“Is this you coming out?” Alice raised her eye brow.

“Yeah.”

Deb high-fived them. Alice just shook her head, giggling.

“I love you but that was so fucking stupid.”


	2. Danny (Trans Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets his binder and comes out.

Clumps of dark brown hair fell to the ground around Danny’s feet as the smile on his face grew. He sent a quick text to the group chat, telling them to meet him at the baseball diamond, before he picked up the piece of fabric on his bed.

His binder had finally arrived. He slid it over his head, adjusting it over his chest, and adding his favourite Peter Pan t-shirt on top.

Danny stared at himself in his mirror. His hair was short and messy, his chest was mostly flat, and his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

He threw on his jacket and shoes and rushed out the door. His mom wouldn’t even notice he was gone. 

He ran to the unused baseball diamond behind Hatchetfield High School, where Sophie was sitting on the ground on her shirt. She looked up at him and a look of shock coloured her face. 

“Oh my God!” she screamed, seeing him. “You cut your hair!”

“I’m trans, Soph,” he breathed, “I’m a boy.”

“Okay, sure, great, I’m proud of you, but oh my god, you cut your hair! It looks so good!” she ran her hands through it.

Danny laughed, pulling out his lighter. “Yeah, not bad, huh? Got a joint?”

Sophie snorted, tossing him one. "You're a moron but I love you."

A car pulled up in the parking lot next to them. Alice, Deb, and Oliver got out. Alice’s dad waved, so Danny hid the weed behind his back and waved back. Bill was great.

Oliver stared at him. “You-.”

“Yes, I cut my hair, I’m trans, I’ve been over this with Sophie already,” Danny grinned, taking a drag from his joint.

Oliver shook his head, clearing their throat. “You look hot.”

“I’m super happy for you,” Alice pulled Danny into a hug. “Does your mom know?”

“Nah. She won't care anyway.”

“Did you cut your own hair?” Deb asked, checking him out. “It looks pretty good.”   
  
“Thanks, Deb.”   


Oliver kissed him lightly. “New name?”

Danny took a deep breath. “Danny.”

“Danny,” they enunciated. A smile appeared on their face. "I like it." 

“It suits you,” Sophie admitted.

“It really does,” Alice agreed.

“Thanks,” Danny hugged Oliver hard and kissed their forehead, causing Sophie to fake-gag.

“Ugh, Deb pass me a joint. Danny took my last one.”

And just like that, Danny was Danny. Easy as that.


	3. Deb (Nonbinary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender, cuddles, and the Breakfast Club.

It started at a sleepover when they were fourteen (Oliver was actually only thirteen, but they would deny that until the day they died). Danny and Oliver were acting like they weren’t holding hands under the blankets, Deb sat in Alice’s lap, and Sophie sat in the middle, pretending to be annoyed that she was getting squished, but secretly loving it. The Breakfast Club was playing on the TV. Everyone was silent, watching in awe as Bender climbed through the ceiling. Finally, Deb spoke up.

“Do,” Deb coughed, “Do y’all know what non-binary means?”

Sophie paused the movie. “Yeah, why?”

“I don’t,” Oliver admitted, “Can someone explain?”

Danny nodded. “It’s when someone doesn’t identify as a boy or a girl. They’re somewhere in between, or sometimes just neither.”

“Yeah,” Deb agreed. “I, uh, I think I might be.”

The room was silent. 

“You’re non-binary?” Danny asked.

“Yeah.” Deb’s voice was practically a whisper as they sunk into Alice’s chest.

“Cool, so are you they/them then?”

“What?” Whatever Deb had been expecting, it wasn’t that.

Alice giggled. “You’re nonbinary. Do you use they/them, or xie/xem, or?”

“Oh!” they grinned. “They/them.”

“Still Deb?” Sophie asked.

“Still Deb.”

“Babe, you’re shaking,” Alice said. “You didn’t think we’d hate you, right?”

“Meh,” they sighed happily, “I doubted it, but you never know.”   


“We love you, Deb,” Oliver said sweetly. “I doubt anything could change that.”

“What if I never picked up a hot chocolate from Beanies for you on the way to Danny’s hockey ever again?” Deb grinned, punching them lightly.

They paused. “That might do it.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “It’s not even good! It’s way too sweet.”

“I like it! It’s good for my blood sugar, and by the time I get it, it’s almost at a drinkable temperature.”

“Oh, calm down, you two,” Sophie scolded them with a smile. “Congrats, Deb. We’ll get you a flag next time we go to the Clivesdale Pride Shop.”

“Yeah.”  Deb snuggled into their girlfriend even more as Sophie turned the movie back on. With friends like this, they thought, they could take on the world.


	4. Sophie: Aromantic asexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie figures out something about herself

Sophie didn’t realize she was different until she was twelve and she went to the movies with Alice, Deb, Danny, and Oliver. The movie was a remake of Jumanji, and, though Sophie enjoyed the movie, she apparently didn’t get the same experience as the others.

“Okay, so the Rock?” Danny declarer, “Damn. He’s not my type-“

“Thank god for that,” Oliver mumbled.

“But FUCK he’s sexy, right?”

Oliver reluctantly agreed, pouting adorably. Danny laughed, putting an arm around them.

“He was okay, but the redhead girl? I can’t even remember her name, but wow, she was hot,” Alice said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Deb nodded, turning to Sophie. “What about you, Soph? Who was the hottest to you?”

“I-I, no one?” Sophie stammered. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

“You didn’t find anyone hot?” Alice asked, looking shocked. “But everyone was attractive, even Jack Black, in a weird way.”

Sophie shook her head, chewing on some chocolate she had leftover.

They walked home, the other four chattering away, while Sophie stayed quiet, alone in her head.

Oliver left first, then Danny, then Deb, until Sophie’s apartment came up.

“Are you feeling okay, Sophie?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, Allie, just got a lot on my mind. Yknow, my brother’s sick, and my mom’s...not handling it well.” It wasn’t 100% a lie.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the taller girl patted her shoulder.

“I’ll be fine. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

Sophie went inside, ignoring her mom in the living room, and going straight to her bedroom. Time to do some serious Googling.

[11:23] SOPH: Is anyone else awake?

[11:23] DEB: yea

[11:24] DANNY: yea

[11:24] OLLIE: not by choice

[11:24] ALICE: no, and you better not be either

Sophie giggled, tucking herself further into her blanket.

[11:25] SOPH: I have something to tell y’all 

Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest.

[11:25] SOPH: I’m aromantic asexual

[11:26] ALICE: yay!

[11:26] DEB: proud of you b

[11:26] DANNY: lit

[11:26] OLLIE: :D!

A warmth filled the hole the anxiety had left in Sophie’s chest.

[11:27] OLLIE: can I go to bed now?

[11:27] ALICE: if you don’t, I’ll break into your house and make you

[11:28] DEB: shit shit shit, guys I gotta go, my dad just got home. Goodnight, I love all of you, congrats Sophie

[11:29] SOPH: thanks!! Goodnight!

Sophie turned off her phone and rolled over, a smile on her face as she fell asleep.


	5. Alice (Bisexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice comes out to Deb ;)

Alice knew she liked girls when she was in sixth grade and Grace Chastity shared her juice box with her behind an old oak tree during recess. 

When she tried to tell her mom, she got reprimanded and that’s how she discovered homophobia. She didn’t dare try to tell her dad or Uncle Paul.

Grace ended up dating a nice boy from their school, some kid named Charlie, and Alice dealt with her very first heartbreak alone, crying her heart out in her bedroom while eating ice cream and watching Moana. 

When she was twelve, she met Deb. Deb wasn’t a boy or a girl. They were neither, beautiful and undeniably unique. They wore bright purple jeans, an old leather jacket, and an orange beanie. Alice thought it was adorable. 

Deb was at Alice’s house a lot. Their parents were always busy, and their apartment was always cold. They were playing Mario Kart, when Alice finally summoned the courage.

“Deb…” she said, nervously pausing the game. “Can we talk for a sec?”

Deb turned to face her, sitting cross legged on the couch. “Sure, Allie, what’s up? Are you okay?”

“I-I think I’m bisexual.”

Deb froze, biting their lip. “So… boys and girls?”

“And, um, non-binary people,” Alice said. Her throat felt tight and it was strangling her.

“Oh, good,” Deb grinned. “D-do you like me?”

“I-I-I, I mean, I-yeah.”

Suddenly, Deb’s lips were her on hers. It was sloppy, and unsteady, and Deb tasted like Flaming Hot Cheetos, but it was the best kiss Alice ever had. And the best part? It was only the first of many to come.


End file.
